Just Ask
by B.Logan
Summary: Nora needs a sit down with Aidan.


**Just Ask.**

**I am not a writer nor would I ever pretend to be but I can't get this show out my head. This is my first time trying to write Nora. Please don't make me beg for reviews. Oh damn see I just did it. **

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else. In fact I barely have grip on my own thoughts.

Nora hated Josh right now.

"God Josh how could you keep this from me?" anger tinting her words.

"How could I not?" he replied in a small boyish voice.

"I see it now, it all makes perfect sense." her tone changing to sarcasm.

"Really?" hope creeping into his.

"Yes." Hearing his hope and sincerity she reached acceptance quickly when she ran out of other options.

"Thank god" her relaxed a bit at last.

After a long silence Nora continued, "So I guess that means Aidan's one too. Right?"

Josh started slowly shaking his head no.

"That's why you wouldn't let me get him help that night at the hospital. What happened? It's because he one too, and you were afraid someone would find out."

"Well no, not exactly."

"What? Than what else could it possible be!" She tossed her hands into the air in frustration.

"Aidan's not wolf."

"He's not?"

"No, Aidan's definitely not a wolf he's…well…he's something else."

Well that's a relief I suppose, then why all the secrets between you too. I don't understand." Slowly his words sank in to her brain "You mean there are other things?"

"Oh yes."

"What then?"

"I can't …tell you …" she looked at him hard, her frustration growing again.

"How can you keep keeping secretes from me Josh. What, don't you trust me? What could possibly shock me after this?"

"No, no it's not that… it's just…it's not my place, it's not my story to tell." His eyes apologizing at first than his voice growing resolute "You are just going to have to ask him yourself."

Laying her head back down on Josh's shoulder Nora shivered. Her perception of the world had just been shaken to its very core. And now here she sat with the guy she was falling in love with, and he had just told her that there was more, a lot more. She had the feeling that her world was about to get a whole lot bigger. She was furious inside and hated him for his insistence on keeping secrets from her. A after everything they had just been through, how could he? Yes, how could he…and how could she, she wondered as she absently rubbed her arm, how could she… now that she had her own secret to keep.

It had been almost three weeks since that night and Nora spent most of her days tip toeing around the hospital tiring to avoid the both Josh and Aidan while trying hard not to look like she was avoiding them. Than one afternoon close to lunchtime she spotted them heading out to the courtyard. She steeled her nerves and followed them out.

She found them sitting under a nearby tree Josh unwrapping a sandwich and Aidan drinking from a small thermos full of hot liquid. The afternoon air was cool and crisp. She shivered only the slightest bit as she tried her best to appear casual as she approached the bench.

Nora spoke in a small hesitant voice "Hi."

"Hi, hi Nora" Josh jumped to his feet. "Look Aidan, it's Nora"

"Yes I see that" he shot Josh a duh look. "So Nora how are you?"

"Good thanks Aidan" she replied her smile genuine and warm.

Josh and Aidan exchanged looks. Glancing down at his watch Aidan stood up front the bench preparing to leave "Well look at that, lunch is almost over and I have things to…"

Blocking his away Nora replied, "Wait, Aidan don't go. There's is something I want to ask you about."

"Oh?" his body slowing lowered his butt back down to the bench.

Seeing the look on Nora's face Josh knew what was coming "Yeah..ok..soooo I suppose than that I should go, I'm pretty sure that there's a bedpan with my name on it waiting for me inside"

Nora started again "Aidan I want to ask…"

"NO" he cut her off abruptly.

"No?" she replied a bit shocked at the sharp reply "..but I haven't even" her sentence cut off again.

"Not here" Aidan spoke softly and a little bit to harshly. Just than Josh interjected. "I can see that it's really time for us to get back to work."

Looking at the two of them Aidan quickly recovered his composure. "Wait, both of you hold on a sec, why don't the two of you kids finish up lunch here, and I'll head back inside." Turning the mood friendly again "and than Nora can come over tonight for dinner after work." All charm and full of smiles, Aidan turned to Nora and purred "Josh is a great cook, I sure he wouldn't mind one more plate at the table."

"No… no not at all." Stuttered Josh "I would love to have you over again."

Shifting uncomfortably and rubbing at her arm, not quite happy with thought of going back to the apartment "I'm not so sure."

Seeing her hesitation, Aidan improvised. "Ok than how about we meet somewhere else? You like coffee don't you?

"Sure yeah" he didn't give her an opportunity to refuse.

"Great it's settled than. We'll all go get coffee at the Java House after work."

"ah sure ok" she acquiesced.

Smooth thought Josh, so smooth. "That's great, but darn it I can't go. I almost forgot I'm working double tonight" he said smacking his forehead for emphasis. "b..but…the two of you should still go you could uh.. talk."

"ok" Nora smile weekly at the both of them.

Aidan smiled as he took an extra long slow sip from his steaming thermos. "Good …" he swallowed "Than will I see you later Nora" he called back to them as he put away his lunch rose from the bench and he went back inside to finish his shift.

Sitting alone in a quite corner of the coffee shop he waited. Gazing absently into his untouched black coffee briefly wondering if Nora would show and if so would she be brave enough to ask. He didn't have to wait long to get his answer. As soon as she walked in the door and spotted him she made a beeline to the table a brave look of resolve on her face.

"Good to see you. You look well."

"Yeah thanks" she plopped down on the chair across from him deciding to dive right in before she changed her mind.

"Can I get you some coffee?" he started.

Ignoring his question completely "So Josh said that I needed to ask you about things myself." One deep breath and here we go "Are you…are you like Josh?

"No."

"Well you guys are close right?"

"Yes."

"Oh" she replied surprise by how quickly she ran out of steam. She stalled afraid to ask directly "So how did you meet Josh? Did you know him before? What was he like?"

"Actually no. We meet by chance, about a year after he had been…infected."

"Oh. Really" Nora perked up ready to hear more.

"Yes, its a funny story…he was…" the smile fell from his face as he recalled details of that night. "well anyway you know Josh, he's good kid, a real character." Stopping him self from that line of thought he switched gears. "Nora, Josh really cares for you. You don't know what you mean to him, all he wants is to be normal. You help him feel that way."

"Josh normal?" she smiled sweetly at the thought. Even without the whole wolf thing the doe eyed Josh would be a distant cry from normal.

Feeling almost proud of Josh Aidan continued, "Ya see, Nora you should have seen him a year ago. He's come such a long way but he still doesn't accept what he is. He can't see that its only one day a month. He lets his condition affect everything." Aidan's love and concern for Josh was evident in his voice when he spoke about him.

Hearing him talk Nora was moved. "What I can see that you're a really good person Aidan, Josh is lucky to have you around." Feeling more relaxed now Nora tried again "You're a really good friend to him Aidan.…but you're something else too right? If you're not a wolf ...that makes you what exactly?"

He looked her straight in the eyes took a deep unnecessary breath "I am a strigoi." He waited "You know a vrykolahas."

Nora sat processing the words with confused look on her face.

Uh why did he bother that never works he thought. Almost ashamed to say it out loud he took her hand in his leaned in close for privacy and whispered "A vampire." Quickly he checked his soundings to see who might have overheard his revelation, than he turned his attention back to Nora.

Nora had leaned back in her chair, her hand covering her mouth. She rolled her eyes and began to giggle trying hard to keep herself from laughing out loud.

This is not what Aidan was expecting. Nora knew about Josh being a werewolf and according to Josh she was beginning to accept it, she believed him, she had seen him change into a wolf. Why was this so funny to her?

After her short fit of laughter subsided she saw the hurt look on Aidan face. "Oh my god Aidan you're not kidding?" She said still trying hard not to let a snicker escape.

"No. Why would I? Josh trusts you, I trust you. And now that you know the truth about both of us, things will get better." He said optimistically.

Straightening up and becoming serious, she spent the next few minutes staring at his handsome face and pale completion. She thought of all her past interaction with him at the hospital. Could I be true? Could he be for real? First a werewolf and now a vampire? And with that thought she started to chuckle again.

His slight smile faded.

"All right. I am sorry it just that is so…so very _Twilight_." she huffed, and with that Aidan wanted to stake himself right than and there.

"Yes. I know. **I know**." He growled frustrated "I have a ghost at home that won't shut up about it." He shook his head. "Please believe me. It's all real, I am real." He pleaded.

In a less than serious tone she continued "Ok than _Mister Vampire_ tell me all about it? What's it like being you?" excitement and sarcasm in her voice, "Can I see your fangs? Do you kill people and drink their blood?"

"No you can't. Not here, not now...and no, not any more." The sudden gravity of Aidan response drained the color from Nora's face and left her feeling cold and scared. "Wh ..what?" She stared harder at him than ever before.

Dammit! He had been too honest, to fast, and to trusting. Seeing the slowly rising panic in her face, he quickly deflected. "So Josh thinks that maybe we could all…" the sentence died before it finished leaving his mouth. Nora was up from the table and out the door before her chair could hit the floor with a loud thud.

Aidan used his speed to chase after her. He had to explain, he had to make her understand. "Nora! Nora! Wait up." He appeared at her side.

"Aidan no, go away" She hastened her steps.

"Just let me explain. I don't drink live. That's why I work at the hospital, because of the blood bank." he persisted "I _use_ the blood bank." He cried after her.

She stopped in her tracks and swung around to face him. "Ok Aidan stop talking that's enough, its too much! I can't take anymore." She yelled gripping her head in her hands and breaking down into tears.

"Look Nora I am sorry I scared you. I really am. It's not as bad as you think." He said pulling her hands away from her face and wiping away her tears. "You can't believe all that stuff you see in the movies."

"Really" Nora sobbed

"Yes really. It nothing at all like that." he comforted as he scooped her into an hug. "How so?" he felt her muffled voice from against his chest.

"For one, Vampires don't sparkle." at that she, snorted a small laugh.

"Really? So the are movies all wrong?" she sniffed.

"Well let's see they did get a few things right." He continued talking as he took her hand and led her to a nearby bench to sit. "We vampires have a few good traits, we are fast and strong and very loyal to our friends." Handing her a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the tears. "Not to mention we have a incredible sense of smell, and you dear Nora smell really good, a lot like…" He stopped sniffed the air lightly and than sniffed it again to be sure. His eyes shot open wide and any color he may have had drained away. "Nora- you're…" his face full of panic "….infected…"

She stared at him both frightened and uncomprehending, vigorously shaking her head no.

"…you're a werewolf." He finished, the last word whispered out like a death sentence.

Nora had suspected something was wrong but to hear it out load was too much. Her eyelids' fluttered a few times as Aidan pleaded "Nora... Nora stay with me sweetie come on stay with me." With that her eyes rolled back and her body went limp as she fainted. Aidan sat on the park bench cradling his best friends girl, her small fragile body unconscious from shock. He held her tight and cried.


End file.
